A light reflector that attaches to a strobe or other light source is commonly referred to in the photographic trade as a softbox. A softbox typically includes a mounting member adapted to mate with a corresponding mounting member connected to the strobe or other light source so that the light source projects into and/or through an opening defined in an innermost end of the softbox. Typically, a deflector is located adjacent to the light source to deflect light therefrom back toward the light source and the spread the light laterally outwardly away from the light source. This deflected light is incident on an inner reflective lining of the softbox. The inner reflective lining, in turn, directs the light incident thereon outwardly away from the light source toward and through an open mouth of the softbox that is opposite the inner most end where the light source is positioned. If desired, a diffusing cloth or other member is placed in covering relation with the mouth of the softbox to diffuse the light directed out of the mouth from the reflective inner surface.
While these softboxes have enjoyed widespread commercial success, several deficiencies are associated therewith. A primary deficiency is that these prior softboxes are not easily arranged for storage and transport. For example, one prior softbox must be at least partially disassembled in order to be folded and reduced in size. Another prior softbox is collapsible, but the light source is integrated into the softbox, itself, and this arrangement does not allow for interchanging multiple light sources with a single soft box as is often required.
As stated within the field of the invention, the prior art softboxes all have the deficiency of assembly, storage and transport. One such prior art softbox is distributed by Aurora(trademark) Photographic Products. The softboxes by Aurora utilize broads and struts to assemble the softbox for its operation. The prior art softboxes by Aurora typically have a two-piece construction for each strut. The tension associated in manipulating such strut into position is very tedious and difficult and does not easily lend itself to preparing for transportation of such softbox. Other prior art additionally uses an umbrella to reflect light for close-up lighting for other aesthetic purposes for photography. To date, no softbox is presently on the market which allows the light source to be adapted to an easily foldable and transportable device in a single unitary piece.
In accordance with the present invention, a folding softbox is provided. The softbox includes a collapsible frame that is provided in a manner of an umbrella frame, i.e., a central post with ribs that projects outwardly from a first end of the post and curve toward a second end of the post. A strut extends between a mid-span portion of each rib and the post to hold the ribs away from the post in an operative position. The inner ends of the struts are interconnected and are selectively slidable coaxially about the post. When the inner ends of the struts are slid toward the second end of the post, the outer ends of the struts are pulled inwardly toward the post and, thus, pull the ribs inwardly toward the post into a second or collapsed position.
Adjacent the first end of the post, the folding softbox includes a mounting apparatus adapted for releasably connecting to any of a wide variety of light sources. The mounting apparatus defines an opening through which the light sources extends into the recess defined by the umbrella-like frame. Preferably, a deflector is connected to the post adjacent the light source. The umbrella-like frame is covered with a flexible fabric layer so that a recess is defined by the frame when it is in its operative position. The fabric layer typically includes a black outer surface (the outer surface being the surface not exposed to the light source) and a reflective inner surface, typically comprising a silver Mylar covering or the like. A mouth of the recess is defined by the covering fabric layer, and the light from the light source exits the recess through the mouth after being deflected onto the reflective inner surface by the deflector. The mouth is preferably defined as a square, a rectangle, or at least hexagonal so as to approximate a circle. A diffuser, such as a white fabric piece is optionally selectively placed in covering relation with the mouth.
The mounting apparatus is preferably provided so that, when the subject softbox is connected to an associated light source, the softbox can be rotated relative to the light source as desired.